Fate
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: Hermione has finally left Ron for the man she's realized has been there for her all along. Alt universe. Bad Ron. Good Fenrir.


Just a one shot, at the moment I've decided to take a break from long stories. I'll still toss in the random one shot, but between work and planning a wedding, long stories have been put on hold. I'll still start one up in some notebook so that when the time comes you won't have to wait forever. Just *crosses fingers* evenly spaced updates.

This is alternate universe, Fenrir and his pack turned from the dark lord and decided to change sides. Winning trust etc etc etc, and being accepted enough that he and Hermione would form a close friendship. Wow.... that could be a story in itself. But This is just my one shot.

Here you go! Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of any of these characters, I own none of these characters.

* * *

"I can't be with you anymore!" Hermione cried as she ran away

Her hair flew behind in her in a tangled mess; her makeup was smeared from the tears she cried.

"Please come back!" Ron shouted, "I can change."

She stopped in her tracks.

"You can change? You can change!" She shouted 'You've said that before. You've hurt me each time, maybe not always physically." She lifted one corner of her skirt to reveal a large bruise that was still healing. "But you've also hurt me emotionally. You've tried to control me, you've lied, you've stolen and who knows what else."

"I did what I had to so I could be with you!" He growled back, "If you hadn't of tried to run off you wouldn't have been hurt"

"Yes, I should have stayed when you were angry, I should have stayed when you threw the plates. I should have stayed when you threw the table after I turned to leave, it hitting me on the leg." She spat back continuing on her path.

"I didn't throw it at you! I, it, I pushed it and it rolled towards you!" He followed. "I didn't mean for it to hit you."

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "I never want to hurt you."

"Well then you should have thought of that before you asked me out." She said in a tense voice. "You are always angry over something; my friendships with other men, my friendships with other women even, my job, my future. Nothing pleases you except when I am subservient to you. That is not who I am."

In one quick movement she shook her arm free and turned on the spot, apparating to leave him standing alone on the road.

Hermione appeared in a wooded glen, far away from the scene of the argument.

She collapsed onto the ground and cried.

He was right, he was right all along. Ron was never the one for her, yet he was content to wait until she realized how perfect he could be for her. He would always visit her in the evening. They would laugh and play. Cuddling and kissing, Hermione knew it was wrong. She was cheating on Ron when she was with him. It was all so right though, how could it be wrong?

She curled under their tree and cried, she knew he would show up

He knew everything that happened in his woods, the animals would always tell him.

So she waited.

Her cries slowed to sniffles, when she heard the first crack of a branch. He always made noise, so as not to startle her. He was thoughtful like that; walking at her pace, making a bit of noise so she knew he was near, and never using his power to threaten her.

Looking in the direction of the sound she saw him escape the shadows. He stood there for a moment surveying her before he slowly approached.

"What did he do this time?" He asked concerned.

"Fenrir I've been such a fool." She said as she stood to hug him. "How could I have stayed with him so long. I was talking about work and a promotion I'm to get in the coming week. He was so upset, said I was trying to be better them him. He got angry and threw his dishes again. So I left, I said it was over. He chased me down the street."

"Did he hit you?" He cupped her face, searching it for any new bruises.

"No, he grabbed my arm and said it was my fault when I got hit by the table. I told him I was done, I'm not going to submit to him ever again." She said angrily.

"I'm glad, I've told you so many times to leave him. Be with me, you will never be a lower partner, you will never be anything but equal." He looked into her eyes.

"I won't be your submissive mate, Fenrir. I won't be some bed mate for you to forget in the morning." Hermione said, still hurt from relationships of the past.

"You should never be submissive, and there is not a more respected position then a mate. My love, mates are equal. You would be alpha female, answering to no one but yourself. Not even I could control you. I won't even ask you to take the change. I want you as you want to be. I could never make you change, nor ever want to." He kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"How can I be your mate if I'm not a wolf." She asked.

"You are my mate if you accept me as yours. The choice is only yours, and I can only petition you. Please, be with me. Let me make you happy?" He asked sincerely.

She looked into his eyes, his never changing eyes. They always held respect, friendship, concern and strength. They also held love, looking back they always held love.

Ever since they first met, it was such a subtle change that she barely even notice.

First it was interest, then admiration, then care, and then finally love. She had always assumed it was a love among friends, as she loved him as a friend.

Looking at him she realized herself in that moment it was more than friendship for herself as well. All those evening he spent with her, all those nights he held her as she cried to sleep. He remembered all her anniversaries and birthdays, he was with her after each painful argument with Ron. He was with her after Crookshanks died, when Ron said he had better things to do then bury some mangy old cat. He celebrated her new career when Ron said he would only allow it until they married. He was always there.

"Yes." She said. "You were my mate before I even recognized it. Only you know me better then I know myself."

They held each other close and as they kissed she felt a tingle on her hand and felt a cool breeze encircle them.

Hermione looked down at her hands and noticed a small vine tattooed along her left hand, looking up she noticed a similar vine tattooed along Fenrir's right hand. When they held their hands together it formed a continuous strand that tied them together.

They gasped in realization remembering the tales the old wolves in the pack would tell.

_"Every one hundred years there is a couple bound by fate to be together. The male is always a wolf, the female might be from any walk of life among the earth.  
They will both face many hardships before they finally come to see the truth in their hearts. No one can stop love when it starts to form. The earth will bless them with her mark as they bind themselves to each other, a mate is for life, and there is no stronger commitment."_

That night then went to the pack elders to ask for their blessing.  
The pack leaders blessed them and proclaimed Hermione's high placement in the pack, so that all members will respect her and obey her.

Looking into his eyes Hermione said "So what now mate?"  
Grinning Fenrir replied, "I can think of something." As he picked her up and ran with her to his cabin, where he showed her just how a mate should truly be treated.  


* * *

Just a little quick fic.

A cabin how unwolf like! *Gasp!* They are human for 99% of the month aside from one night. I think they could be like cabin people and life off the land, instead of wild people living in random caves.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please write a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
